finally together
by rated R
Summary: sami & brandon finally end up together


Austin placed Sami gently on the bed as they passionately kissed. As he kissed her neck, Sami closed her eyes and suddenly Austin was Brandon. Sami smiled and kissed him letting his tongue explore her entire mouth.  
  
"I love you," she whispered in his ear.   
  
He moved to the other side of her neck, "Greta!" he whispered in her ear. Then Sami's eyes opened and she pushed Austin off of her.   
  
"Greta? You called me Greta?" she screamed at him. "Get out! I don't want you here. I can't believe you called me Greta! so, I guess that maybe she didn't actually pass the chastity test, did she?"  
  
"No, Sami! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Austin pleaded with her.  
  
"Just get out!" she opened the door, he stepped out into the hallway and walked to his apartment. Sami shut the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. She was just happy that she hadn't accidently blurted out   
Brandon's name.   
  
She smiled as she thought of Brandon's lips touching hers. She wanted to see him, so she phoned his house but got his answering machine. Without leaving a message, she hung up and walked into her bedroon. She knew exactly   
where Brandon was, so she got on the sexiest dress she could find and left the apartment.  
  
*************************  
  
Sami walked into the Blue Note, she quickly glanced around hoping that she was right and this is where Brandon would be. Then she saw him sitting at the bar, drinking his beer and talking to some blonde woman. "Who's that skank?" Sami   
huffed and quickly walked towards Brandon.  
  
"Hi Brandon, I didn't know you were going to be here," she said. Brandon and the woman looked towards her, Brandon smiled his delicious smile when he saw Sami.   
  
"Sami! Hey!" Brandon said excitedly. "I think you already know Jen?"   
  
"Yeah, hi Jen. How are you?" Jen just smiled at her. "Brandon? I kinda wanted to talk to you, it's sort of important," she bit her lip waiting for his response.  
  
"Oh, sure. Jen, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you again sometime soon," he politely said to Jen. He and Sami sat at a table near the back of the bar. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Sami looked up at him and whispered "I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what it is but everytime I'm with Austin, I think about you. And you understand me, I keep defending myself to Austin but I don't have to do that   
with you." she smiled. "But, you probably don't care anymore. I mean, you've probably got a ton of other girls."  
  
Brandon gazed into Sami's eyes and smiled "You're the only girl I want, you should know that." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "I can't believe you're really telling me this, I've dreamed about this so many times, it just doesn't  
seem real"  
  
"It's real Brandon," she picked up his hand in hers. "Why don't we go to your place and I'll show you how real this really is."  
  
They got up and made they're way out of the bar. Brandon held on to her, not wanting to let go in case he really was dreaming.   
  
*************************  
  
Brandon opened his door and let Sami walk inside. She was nervous, she knew what they were going to do, she wanted to but the thought of actually being with Brandon made her question whether she was dreaming or not.   
  
"Why don't you sit on the couch?" Brandon said. "I'll get some champaigne"  
  
"No, I'm not thirsty. Come sit with me," Sami said and patted the seat beside her.   
  
Brandon quickly sat down beside her and picked up her hand. Sami touched his cheek and brought her lips to his, slowly Brandon's tongue began to explore her mouth. He moved down to kiss her neck, he stood up and lifted Sami up with him. She wrapped her   
legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom. He gently layed her down on the bed and began to unzip the back of her dress. She undid the buttons on his shirt and threw his shirt aside. He had her dress off and began to kiss her all over her body.  
She brought his face back up to hers and let her tongue explore every inch of his neck, she could feel him beginning to grow, so she quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them off.   
  
She pushed him over onto his back, and began kissing his chest, glancing up at him everytime she moved lower. He smiled at her, wanting to be the one kissing her lower and lower. She finally touched her lips to his penis and moved her tongue around the tip. He let out a   
sigh as she continued. Then Brandon brought her back up to his awaiting and hungry lips. He placed her back onto her back and he slowly and gently moved inside her. She gasped at the feeling of him moving inside her.   
  
After all this waiting, they were finally together. He continued to go slow, they gazed into each others eyes. "Faster" Sami whispered. He quickened his pace and nibbled on her neck. Sami held onto Brandon as he went faster and faster, he pinned her arms on the bed and let  
his tongue explore her mouth again. "Sami, I love you" he whispered. Then Sami couldn't stand it anymore, she lifted herself higher and higher as Brandon tried to go as fast as she wanted. They both reached their climax at the same time, calling out each other's names. They   
collapsed beside each other, heavily breathing.   
  
Brandon looked over to Sami and gently kissed her. "I love you Sami"  
  
She smiled and said "I love you so much Brandon" They kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*************************  
THE END 


End file.
